1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automotive power systems and methods of controlling the same.
2. Discussion
In some vehicles, e.g., alternatively powered vehicles, a DC/DC power converter may be packaged in an interior of the vehicle. Such packaging may increase the length of a cable connecting the DC/DC power converter to a battery. This additional length may increase electrical resistance associated with the cable and increase the voltage drop across the cable. As a result, the battery and any electrical loads, may operate at a voltage lower than if the battery were packaged in the vicinity of the DC/DC power converter.